


Of Fireplaces and Open Fields

by celestialskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskies/pseuds/celestialskies
Summary: Just the lovestruck ramblings of two dorks in love.





	

Kissing Daichi, Suga decides, is like coming home to see a fire burning in the fireplace after a long, cold day. It's comforting and inviting, and it warms you from the inside out. It's hot chocolate and fluffy blankets and it's  _home_.

Kissing Suga, Daichi decides, is like a refreshing breeze on a warm Spring day. It reminds him of soft flowers and bumblebees, and it makes him feel relaxed and peaceful. It's butterflies and sunshine and wide open fields to explore and it's _beautiful_.

And being in love, they decide, is like experiencing both at once. It's like spending the day in a sunny field surrounded by flowers and then running home through the rain to curl up together in front of the fire. It's flowers and blankets and sunshine and rain. It's beautiful, it's home, it's perfect and it's  _them._

Daichi and Suga. Fitting together like two puzzle pieces, like two notes in perfect harmony.

And they wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering this was scribbled in a notebook at 12am last night, i think it turned out pretty well and i'm actually pretty proud of it.


End file.
